Living Our Love Song
by jfkpommie09
Summary: Not a song fic but it is based on Living Our Love Song by Jason Michael Carol. Sky and Syd's relationship from the first kiss on. postSPD. SkySyd
1. I'll be your man

Sky was extremely nervous; he had never done something like this before. He had spent all of his adolescent life in the academy and didn't have the time or desire to pursue the opposite sex due to his inexhaustible quest to follow in his father's footsteps and be the red ranger. Now here he was getting ready to do something he never would have even dreamed of doing a little over a year ago, he was going to ask Sydney Drew on a date.

It had been shortly after the diamond incident that he realized that she cared for him and he in turn cared for her. He slowly began opening up due to Syd's never-ending tirade to get him to relax and make himself more social with her and the others. He actually considered he a really good friend but he knew that there was something different about their relationship than his relationships with anyone else but he wasn't sure what it was or the reason behind it so he mostly ignored it.

The reason why he felt so different around Syd remained a mystery until he pulled her out of Mirloc's way in the park and realized that he liked the way that they fit together and wished he could do it more often. He loved her. It was a really scary thought; he hadn't loved anyone other than his mother since his father was killed in action.

He decided then that it wasn't they right time for a relationship and put his new found feelings on a shelf until Grumm was defeated. Well he tried at least. His attitude towards the pink ranger must have changed somehow because Bridge and Jack started to send him knowing looks and then Bridge even approached him about the fact that his ora was pink, a color that signified love and one that had never come from Sky before.

When he looked back on it he sees the subtle changes that started happening after the Mirloc incident like him helping out more if any one especially Syd needed it and also spending more time alone with Syd just hanging out in the commons area and even going to the teams movie nights, which he use to avoid like the plague, but only when Syd would ask him to go with her.

He knew that it was now or never time because a girl as great as Syd wouldn't stay single for long and he knew that he couldn't compete with any of the rich suitors that her parents sent her way because even though his mom lived in a nice middle-class neighborhood in a pleasant one and a half story house and had used some of her saved up money to buy him a well kept 2008 Mustang convertible it was nothing compared to the Drew's league of 'well off'.

She was gorgeous sitting there across the room with her hair falling down in her baby blue eyes. It made him slightly less nervous looking into the face of his really good friend but also made him think about what he could lose. He pushed those thoughts out of his mind and walked over to where she was sitting reading a novel by her favorite author Sarah Dessen.

"Umm Syd?"

"Oh, Hey Sky. I was just about to go look for you."

"Oh really, why?"

"Well I was wondering if you would want to go on a walk with me?"

"That sounds good."

"Ok, let me just put my book down and we can go."

Syd set her book down and stood up next to Sky grabbing his hand in hers, a common gesture that she had taken a liking to in the past months. He looked at their clasped hands and blushed a little bit before starting out towards the back exit.

"Where do you want to go Syd?"

"Well I was thinking that maybe we could go to the park?"

"Ok, where ever you want to go is fine with me."

Syd smiled brightly at him making his cheeks tint pink against his will and turn his head away. Sky wasn't really focusing on where Syd was leading him but on the feeling of her hand in his. It just confirmed what he already knew; he loved her more than anything. Before he knew it Syd had led them to the bridge where he had pulled her away from Mirloc. Syd looked nervous and this worried Sky to see the normally so bubbly girl looking so on edge.

"Syd, what's wrong?"

"I'm scared Sky."

Syd dropped Sky's hand ad walked to the railing of the bridge so she could look at her reflection while Sky sent a worried glance at her back. He walked a little closer.

"What are you afraid of?"

"I'm afraid that after today things will be different."

"What are you talking about Syd? You're not making sense."

Syd took a shaky breath and turned towards Sky. He was shocked when he saw tears developing in Syd's eyes.

"I'm afraid that you won't be my friend anymore after I tell you that… that I love you."

Sydney was looking up at Sky with teary eyes as he stepped forward to take her hands. He couldn't believe what was happening, Sydney the girl of his dreams has just told him that she loved him.

"Syd you're right I don't want to be your friend, I don't think I could do that now. I love you too and if I was to be just your friend I don't think my heart could take it."

With that being said Syd promptly threw herself into Sky's arms with a sob. Sky could never remember being happier in his entire life, not even when he was promoted to red ranger. He lightly pushed on Syd's shoulders so he could look into her eyes. She gave him a blindingly bright smile before they both leaned forward and kissed each other for the first time. The sun set on the new couple that was just beginning to live their love song.


	2. A Backwoods Boy and a Fairytale Princess

Sky was in a great mood

Ok so here is part one of the chapters based on the chorus of Living Our Love Song.

**LOLSLOLSLOLSLOLSLOLSLOLSLOLSLOLSLOLSLOLSLOLSLOLSLOLS**

Sky was in a great mood. It had been about two months since he and Syd had kissed on the bridge in the park. He smiled as he thought of that night. He never thought a person like Syd would ever like a guy like him but she did and that was all that mattered to him.

Syd and he had a great planned for tonight. He was taking her to dinner and then dancing which he knew Syd loved.

Syd was currently in her room on the phone and didn't sound happy when Sky knocked on the door.

(This is only Sydney's part of the conversation with her mother on the phone)

"Mother, how can you even say that?"

"You have no right!"

"I don't care what you think about this."

"I love him mom, why can't you accept that?"

"No, I'm done talking to you until you are ready to apologize and accept his role in my life."

Sky heard Sydney slam the phone down and then heard a crash. He entered in his red ranger override code to enter her room and was taken aback by what he saw. The pink ranger had slammed the phone down so hard that she had cracked the phone's base in two. She was seething and had angry tears running down her face. Sky walked up and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Syd, what happened? Are you hurt?"

Syd placed her head on Sky's chest and started to cry more. Sky was shocked to see her so emotional. There were very few times that Syd had been angry enough to cry and it was concerning that a phone call could make her this way. Still not knowing what was wrong, Sky did the best he could to comfort her but pulling her into his protective embrace and running his hands soothingly along her back. After awhile Syd calmed down and stopped crying. She pulled back so she could look into his eyes and put her hand on his face.

"Thanks Sky."

Sky looked at the hand on his face and saw that it was cut and bloody. He grabbed her wrist and walked over to the bed.

"Syd your hand is all messed up. Sit here while I go get the first-aid kit. Then we can talk about what had you so upset. Ok?"

Not waiting for an answer Sky walked into her bathroom and retrieved the kit. He walked back into the room and silently began mending her hand. When he was done he cleaned up and put the kit back into her bathroom. He sat down on the bed and kissed Syd's injured hand.

"Now, what's going on?"

"My mom, she decided that she actually has say over what I do here at the academy in regards to my relationships"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I called her to tell her about us and that I wanted to bring you over for dinner to meet them. She started asking really pointed questions about your family and your job. I was really confused until she flat out told me that I should in her words 'Stop this fling and find a real boyfriend, one who is worthy of your stature'. I just went ballistic, how dare she say that as if you were a backwoods creeton or something. She has no right to say those things and it's not as if my parents having money makes me all that great or worthy of being treated like a pampered princess. She needs to understand that I love you and you are the best thing in my life and if she can't see that then I would rather have my 'common boyfriend' than my biological mother any day."

"Syd, I am glad you love me that much but I think you should try and make amends with your mother."

"Sky the woman doesn't think your good enough for me and you want me to have a relationship with her?"

"I think that you should try and repair your relationship with her and in the meantime we can continue living our lives and proving her and everyone else that doubts us wrong."

**LOLSLOLSLOLSLOLSLOLSLOLSLOLSLOLSLOLSLOLSLOLSLOLSLOLS**

Please R and R and I will post the next chapter relatively soon.


	3. Proving Them Wrong

This takes place a couple weeks after the last chapter and is still based on the chorus

This takes place a couple weeks after the last chapter and is still based on the chorus.

**LOLSLOLSLOLSLOLSLOLSLOLSLOLSLOLSLOLSLOLSLOLSLOLSLOLS**

It was Sydney's birthday and also one of her and Sky's days off that actually coincided, she thought her friends may have had something to do with that. It was a beautiful day and she and Sky were walking hand-in-hand in the park just enjoying the good weather. When they came to the bridge that they started their relationship at they stopped and just looked out over the water, Sky behind Syd with his arms around her waist. They made a blissful scene of a wonderfully in love couple.

"Syd, Happy Birthday."

Sky said this as he turned her around and presented her with a small rectangle box wrapped in a pink ribbon. Syd gasped and then took the box from Sky smiling.

"Thank you, I hope you didn't get anything extravagant."

When she opened the box there was a white gold charm bracelet with three charms on it, a candle, a pair of hands holding a heart, and a circle with a small pink gem in the center.

"Each charm has a meaning to it. The candle is because you light up my life, the hands holding the heart is because you are the keeper of my heart, and the circle is because just like the circle goes on forever so will my love for you."

Syd was crying happy tears after hearing Sky's speech about the meaning behind the gift. She lifted the bracelet out of the box and lifted her wrist so Sky could help her clasp it. After he fastened the bracelet he leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her palm. Syd couldn't stop smiling and leaned into Sky's embrace.

"Syd, I was wondering if you would mind meeting my mother tomorrow night?"

"I would love to, from what you told me she sounds like such an amazing woman."

"She really is. Ok now that I got the hard part over with, come with me I have another surprise for you."

"Sky you really shouldn't have, the bracelet is enough."

Sky continued to lead her to where he surprise party had taken place last year. When they arrived Syd didn't see anything but then her mother stepped out from the shadow of the gazebo.

"Sky, what's this about?"

"I called you mother and tried to get her to understand. At first she read me the riot act but I was persistent and now I think she has something to tell you."

Sydney's mother stepped forward a little and turned to address her daughter.

"Sydney, I would first like to say that I'm sorry. I was only doing what I thought was best for you…"

"Mother, Sky is what's best for me, I love him."

"I know that now and I'm sorry that I was acting that way. It's just hard; you're my little girl and having you choose someone that I didn't know worried me. After Sky kept calling I saw that he was a serious about you as you sounded about him."

"Mom, I understand that but you need to trust my judgment. Sky is a good man and would never hurt me."

"I see that now. Well happy birthday Sydney and I'll leave you and Sky to do as you please."

Her mother gave Syd a quick hug and then walked away towards the parking lot. Syd was standing there with no real expression on her face which made Sky think that he was in trouble.

"Syd?"

She turned around and launched herself into his arms with a huge smile on her face.

"Sky, this is the best birthday ever! I can't believe it, my mother has to be one of the most hard-headed people I know and she accepts us."

"Well I think after about the twentieth call I made in three days she knew I wasn't going to shut up. I knew how important she is to you even though you tried to deny it."

"Thanks Sky."

"It feels good to prove them wrong."

**LOLSLOLSLOLSLOLSLOLSLOLSLOLSLOLSLOLSLOLSLOLSLOLSLOLS**

Sorry for not updating sooner I just have been really bust with track, poms, ACC classes, only 15 days until finals and then I am officially a SENIOR!! I am super happy with how this story is coming out so let me know what you think and review!


	4. Sea of Stars

Ok so this takes place about nine-ten months after the last chapter and is based on the second verse.

**LOLSLOLSLOLSLOLSLOLSLOLSLOLSLOLSLOLSLOLSLOLSLOLSLOLS**

"So…"

"So what Z?"

Syd and Z were sitting cross-legged on the floor of their shared room, Syd painting her toe nails and Z reading a magazine. It was Sky and Syd's one year anniversary and Z wanted to know what was going on.

"You know what I mean."

"No I don't."

"Fine, what are you and Sky doing for you anniversary?"

"Well he just told me that I should wear something nice but not overly fancy so I don't really know what that means."

"Sounds to me like he has something up his sleeve. Maybe it will be a romantic dinner and then you will com back and celebrate in a different way."

"Z, you know we haven't done that yet."

Z gave Syd an incredulous that made her shift uncomfortably on her bed.

"I knew that as of two months ago that statement was true but its been almost a year I was kind of expecting it to happen."

"Well, it hasn't. I'm actually kind of scared to take that step because I don't want to ruin what we have."

"Sky loves you and you know that this is the natural next step in your relationship. He would never hurt you."

"I know, I guess it's because I've never felt this way before. I know I'm in love but now I realize that I never want to be with anyone else ever again."

"Wow, have you told him yet?"

"No, I was waiting for the right time. Ok, enough of this heavy stuff lets pick something out for me to wear tonight."

Z laughed and she and Syd walked toward the packed closet. Syd opened it and pulled out three dresses. The first was a light pink peasant dress that stopped at her knees, the second a red and purple halter dress that was slightly shorter than the pink dress, and the last one was a flowy royal blue dress with a tasteful V-neck and stopped at her knees.

"I'm sure you would look great in any of them, but my favorite is the blue one. I think Sky will love that you're wearing one of his colors and it will make your eyes look fantastic."

"You know Z? For claiming to not be very good at this girly stuff you did a great job." Thanks so much for helping but I'm going to go get ready now."

"Ok, have fun tonight pinky and tell me all about it tomorrow."

Z left the room to seek out Bridge and ask if he wanted to watch a movie and eat some toast with extra butter.

**A few hours later**

Sky was pacing nervously around his room waiting until he could go get Syd and take her out for their anniversary. He knew that what happened tonight would change their relationship but he didn't know if it would be a good change if she said no. He finally had to sit down because his knees were shaking so baldy. He never thought he would need someone as badly as he did Sydney. He had always been stoic but her sunny personality and her commitment to bring him out of his shell had changed him and in the meantime she had found her way into his heart. Now that she was there he never wanted to let her out. He looked at the clock and realized that he was almost late. He stood up and grabbed his jacket checking the pockets before putting it on. He then left to go pick up Syd.

"Syd, are you ready?"

"Yeah, just a minuet Sky."

Sky sat on her bed waiting patiently for her to come out of the bathroom. When she did he was astonished at her appearance. She looked amazing and she was wearing his color. He felt a pull when he made that last realization. He stood to embrace her.

"You look breathtaking."

"Thanks, it would have been easier to pick an outfit if I knew where we were going."

"Patience is a virtue."

With that he led her outside to his car that already had the essentials for tonight in the trunk. They drove for a few minuets before arriving at the beach. Sky walked around to her side of the car and opened the door for her. He then grabbed her hand and walked to get the basket from the trunk.

"A picnic?"

"I hope that this is ok?"

"It's perfect."

They walked, hand-in-hand, down to the sand where Sky laid out the blanket and put the basket down. The pair ate in a contented silence and then Sky brought out two wine glasses. He filled them so that they each had about a half of a glass. He then offered his hand to her.

"May I have this dance?"

"Sure, but there's no music."

"We don't need it."

They twirled in each others arms for an unknown amount of time before they decide to lie down and star gaze.

"Just look at the sky, it's like the moon is a spotlight among a sea of stars."

Sky didn't answer he just nodded and looked as though deep in thought.

"Syd, I need to ask you something."

"Ok, you know you can talk to me about everything."

"Well, I know we've been together for a year now and it's been the best year of my life. I think that it's time to take our relationship to the next level."

He then sat up and reached for his pocket and pulled out a small object. He then moved to kneel in front of Sydney's shocked form.

"Will you marry me?"

She looked shock to say the least. He assumed that she must have thought that it was too soon for this.

"I'm sorry, I guess we should leave no…"

He was interrupted by Sydney lunging at him kissing him long and hard.

"Of course I want to marry you!"

He slipped the ring onto her finger and kissed her hand.

"I love you, Sydney, forever."

"I love you too, Sky."

"Will you let me show you?"

She nodded and with that they loved each other under the stars just continuing their love song.

**LOLSLOLSLOLSLOLSLOLSLOLSLOLSLOLSLOLSLOLSLOLSLOLSLOLS**

Ok sorry for the wait but here is an extra long chapter just in time for Singles Awareness Day!


End file.
